What if Dudley was a girl?
by angiestar17
Summary: What if the Dursleys had a daughter instead of a son? Due to complications during her daughter Primrose's birth, Petunia Dursley was unable to birth more children. However, Vernon had always wanted a son. So, when his wife found their infant nephew on their doorstep, he took it as an opportunity to have a son to whom he could teach his values and play sports with.


**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Petunia Dursley nee Evans had always prided herself on being a 'proper lady'. Yet, upon finding an infant on her doorstep on a cold November morning, she only barely managed to prevent a scream from escaping her mouth. Shaken, she took the babe inside while mentally cursing whoever left a child outside in such a weather, especially when said child seemed old enough to crawl.

"VERNON!" she shouted as soon as she stepped into the kitchen

"Yes, my dear?" replied the man who appeared in the kitchen still in pajamas.

Vernon Dursley was a tall and large man with a rather short neck but an impressive mustache, a stark contrast to his wife who was of average height, skinny and had a neck twice as long as average.

"Who is this?" he asked upon seeing a baby boy on the kitchen table. Just as his wife was about to answer, their own baby girl started crying and Petunia rushed to calm her down. Meanwhile he started examining the blankets the boy was wrapped in. They were of excellent quality, showing that the infant who was observing him curiously was from a well-off family. Indeed, one of them was dark blue with strange symbols embroidered in golden thread on the edges, as well as surrounding the name Harry James Potter, which was also embroidered in gold.

Wait, Harry James POTTER? As in, his nephew? What on earth had happened to the boy's parents for him to be left of their doorstep like a bottle of milk? Then, he noticed a letter in the boy's -Harry, he reminded himself- chubby hands.

"Pet, you might want to see this," he said out loud before cracking the seal on the envelope. He briefly wondered who used wax seals anymore but dismissed the thought as Petunia had always said that her sister and her friends were a weird bunch. (Well, her exact words were "she and her lot are freaks" but he had thought the woman and her husband were alright when they met at his wedding)

This is what the letter read:

 _Dear Mrs Dursley,_

 _I am terribly saddened to inform you of the untimely death of your sister and brother-in-law. You might not have been aware of this, but the wizarding world had been at war for the past few years against the worst Dark Lord it has ever seen and the late Lord and Lady Potter had played an important part in it by risking their lives countless times to save innocents. This had made them prime targets for Lord Voldemort who forced them into hiding for several months. However, last night, something both great and terrible happened: Voldemort had found their hiding place and killed them before trying to do the same to their son but somehow, the killing curse did not work on young Harry but instead rebounded and killed its caster._

 _Normally, Harry would have been left with his godfather or his closest magical relatives but his godfather is currently suspected of being the one who betrayed the location of the Potters to Voldemort and the unique circumstances that left Harry an orphan have led to our world as a whole to call him 'The Boy-Who-Lived' or 'The Saviour'. By leaving the young heir Potter, your nephew, with you and your family, I hope that the boy will have a normal childhood filled with love with his closest relatives and that you will tell him about the wizarding world, his world by his eleventh birthday._

 _Furthermore, I most are not aware of the fact that it was Lily's sacrifice that protected her son and with this in mind, I have placed blood wards around your home so that not only Harry, but also your family will be protected from those among Voldemort's followers who are still at large. However, they will only be activated if you accept Harry as a part of your family and will stand as long as he can call this house 'home'._

 _Yours faithfully,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Order of Merlin, First Class_

 _Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards_

 _Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

 _Grand Sorcerer_

"What does this mean, Petunia? It's a hoax, right? Right?" Vernon asked, not sounding very sure of himself as he recalled the strange occurrences of the eve.

His wife did not answer, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs and tears streaming out of her eyes. She cried for the sister she had lost because of her jealousy, and for the emerald-eyed orphan she was holding in a desperate manner, her little sister's child with eyes so like his mother's.

"Vernon?"

"Yes, Petunia?"

"We're keeping him. I am not going to leave my baby sister's son in an orphanage, much less on someone else's doorstep like these people did. This way, you will have the son you wanted for so long and little Rosie will have a brother to protect her when they grow up"

"Of course Petunia"

Unbeknownst to them, a blood-red dome flashed into existence around their house before disappearing instantly. In Scotland, inside an old castle, an aged man's eyes twinkled in his office as several silver instruments started working.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello everybody! No, I'm not dead and yes, I'm aware that I currently have two other fics pending. They will probably be updated either in the next 2-3 weeks or at the end of the year. This fic was born last night as I was falling asleep and out of the blue started thinking "What if Dudley was a girl?" So, what do you think? Please review to let me know. Also, the tittle is temporary until I get a better one and I'm open to suggestions. Love you guys 3**

 ***Flames are not appreciated. If you find spelling/grammatical mistakes or other errors, let me know and I'll fix them to the best of my abilities. I you just don't like my writing style, why are you still reading?***


End file.
